The New Class Rewrite
by RedHal
Summary: Like I did with "He's Back," I did a rewrite of this story.  However, as this is not part of the challenge, I did my own twists with my own rules.  TAKE THAT WALKER!
1. The New Class

Disclaimer: I don't Own Danny Phantom

Summary: Based off of a Challenge issued by Ghostanimal that I write. However, since this is not a response to the challenge, I can give it my own twists

Warning: First Chapter will be taken directly from original. Actually, a LOT of this will be taken from the original

_**New Class Rewrite**_

**Chapter 1: The New Class**

Sophomores Daniel (Danny) Fenton, Samantha (Sam) Manson, and Tucker (No Nickname) Foley walked up to the door to their English Class and saw a note on the door

_Casper High has issued a new class. The following sophomore students are to report to Room 223A and will be taking English in the 7__th__ period and will not be taking Physical Science_

_Baxter, Dash_

_Foley, Tucker_

_Fenton, Daniel_

_Manson, Samantha_

_Sanchez, Paulina_

_Strong, Star_

_Grey, Valerie_

_Johnson, Kwan_

_Peterson, Mikey_

_Williams, Nathan _

"Wow. We get out of a science class?" Sam asked stunned at her luck

"Guess we're going to 223A." Danny said as the gang turned and went to the classroom

The trio froze at the sight that there were also Freshmen, Juniors, and Seniors. Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton gave her brother and his friends a 'do you know what's going on' look. Danny and his friends shrugged and went to sit near her.

"did you hear anything about this new class?" Danny asked his sister

"No. Though I wonder if this has anything to do with Mom and Dad being so secretive lately"

"Good point" Danny agreed. "Last time they've been THIS secretive was when they were building the portal."

The last kids walked into the class and the tardy bell rang. Just before the ringing stopped, Danny and Jazz developed horrified looks on their faces with Sam and Tucker not being far behind them.

Jack and Maddie Fenton walked in the door.

"Good morning Kids." Jack greeted

"Please be subs, please be subs" the Fenton kids whispered under their breaths as they crossed their fingers under their desks.

"Due to the excess amount of ghost activity," Maddie explained "The School board agreed to install a NEW class"

"You don't mean…" Sam asked

"Yes Sam." Maddie confirmed

"WELCOME TO GHOSTS 101!" Jack announced

It was all Danny could do not to scream. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and used his diminishing strength to write his sister a note while his parents gave the course description

_If I breath, I'll scream. If I pass out, I give you permission to NOT resuscitate me _

"There WILL be labs, so we're going to have to get each of you a hazmat suit." Maddie said. "Because you will be dealing with ectoplasm."


	2. The Suits and Suspicion

**Chapter 2: The Suits and Suspicion **

After School in Danny's room,

"This is bad. This is REALLY bad" Danny said pacing

"C'mon Danny. It's not THAT bad. I mean, with Mom and Dad at the school teaching, you won't have to skip class to fight because they'll be there" Jazz said.

"I think he just doesn't want the orange jumpsuit" Tucker laughed

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Danny said after checking which form he was in.

The door opened to reveal Maddie.

"Danny. Jazz. Come down to the lab. We have a surprise for you two" she said in a sing-song tone

The Fenton kids looked at each other nervously before the four teens followed Maddie down to the lab.

Jack was holding something behind his back.

"Dad? What are you hiding?" Jazz asked wearily

"SURPRISE!" the parents exclaimed as Jack revealed what he was hiding.

Pure utter terror was the only readable explanation on Jazz and Danny's faces, but Jack and Maddie took it as shock.

There, in each of Jack's hands, was a smaller hazmat suit. One was pink with black trims and the other was white with black trims.

Jazz's look of horror was due to the fact it was her old Hazmat suit that she had sworn to NEVER wear outside of the lab and would only wear it if forced.

Danny's look was because the one meant for him was an EXACT replica (with the exception of the lack of his father's face on the chest) of his old one that was now fused to him.

All it would take was for SOMEONE to realize that the only differences between Fenton and Phantom were color and Phantom's logo and his secret was out.

"Try them on. Let's see if they fit, and in Jazz's case, still" Maddie said

The kids took their suits while Maddie went on and got Sam and Tucker's measurements.

"Can we choose our own color?" Sam asked

"Sure Sam" Maddie said as the Fenton kids slipped on their own suits.

"Fitsjustfine" Danny said quickly as he unzipped it and made to get back out of it

"Hold on Mister" Maddie said with a laugh as she walked over and gave him a look.

Danny rezipped the suit knowing that was the reason his mother was giving him a look. She knelt down and looked him over and sighed.

"Since your original vanished when you turned on the portal, I had to guess the measurements to keep this a surprise" she said sadly, but with a smile "I decided to just go by the old ones and increase them a bit. If it's a perfect fit…my baby's growing up"

"Mom" Danny said with a blush as Sam and Tucker snickered

Suddenly, the smile wiped right off her face and confusion entered her eyes.

"Mom?" Danny asked

"If I didn't know any better…Nah. It's impossible" she said pushing the thought out of her head.

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing Jack. Forget I mentioned it" she said

Danny took off the hazmat suit as Maddie turned to Jazz and checked the fit.

"It's a little snug, but still fits"

0000

That night,

Maddie, unable to sleep, got out of bed and looked over lovingly at her husband who was curled up with his teddy bear. Quietly leaving the room, she checked up on Jazz.

Jazz was sound asleep as the teen was sound asleep.

Maddie smiled at her sleeping daughter. Somehow, Jazz had managed to reconnect with Danny as he was pulling away from his family. Maddie had for couple of days after that trip to Colorado where Vlad had declared his undying love for her, but then Danny had pulled away again once they were back home. However, Danny was staying close to Jazz.

The mother walked into the room and checked to make sure that Jazz was sleeping. When satisfied, Maddie gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Then the mother went into the room of the child that was keeping her from sleeping. Like Jazz, Danny was sound asleep.

Maddie walked into Danny's room and watched him sleep. He was definitely breathing. She gently placed a couple of fingers on his neck and felt the pulse

He wasn't dead.

But the fact that in his hazmat suit he looked JUST like the Ghost Boy, only inversed, still bothered Maddie.

She would DEFINITELY have to keep an eye on both Dannys

Like she did with Jazz, she gently kissed Danny on the forehead. Danny stirred a bit, but he didn't wake


	3. The Lessons

**Chapter 3: Lessons **

"Okay Class." Jack said as Maddie pulled each student one at a time to the back to get fitted for their lab outfits. "First lesson. What is a ghost? Well, it depends on the type of ghost. Some are just balls of ectoplasm with no purpose and others are the lost souls of people who have died. If the latter, then the reason is either due to fear of death, unfinished business, or an obsession of some sorts. Yes Tucker?"

Tucker had raised his hand

"Like how the Box ghost is obsessed with boxes, Technus with Technology, Skulker with hunting, and Desiree with granting wishes?"

"Very good examples" Jack said before seeing another hand raised. "Yes son?"

"So, if a ghost was out for revenge because the guy who caused the 'death,' even though it was the ghosts' own fault for sticking his head in the device that killed him, was still alive and married to the ghosts'…love interest…would that be considered unfinished business or a very, very, very, very, VERY unhealthy obsession?" Danny asked

Maddie looked up at her son. The ghost's description sounded a bit TOO much like the Wisconsin Ghost. Not to mention the fact that his son's first ever best friend knew the obsession of at LEAST four ghosts.

"Don't know where you're getting your examples from Danny, but I'd go with the obsession. Typically, especially with murder cases, a ghost's obsession would be vengeance."

"Even if the 'death' was ONLY an accident?" Danny asked a little too knowingly for Maddie's liking

"Yes. As long as the ghost places the blame on the other person, vengeance will be the obsession" Jack said before turning to the board and drawing a diagram to illustrate the different types of ghosts.

Danny felt a note slip into his hand from Jazz's direction. He looked and saw his sister handing him a note. He took it and read it under the desk

_I thought I was the psychologist of the family. What are you doing? Psychoanalyzing the Froot-Loop?_

Danny turned to her with a smirk and nodded before writing the answer

_I figured I might as well use Mom and Dad's knowledge of ghosts to give me an edge in my fights._

He handed her the note which she read and smiled proudly at her little brother

"Now," Jack continued. "There IS a new type of ghost recently discovered. These breeds are called 'halfas'. They were discovered when we overheard a ghost call the Ghost Boy a 'halfa'. There is at least ONE known to mankind and that is Danny Phantom. But until we can catch him, there is nothing known of this new type."

Jazz smirked at her brother and held up two fingers as if correcting her father. Danny returned the smirk and held up three earning a confused glance. In response, he wrote a note

_The Froot-Loop cloned D.P._

Jazz read the note and rolled her eyes before writing the response

_Isn't one of you bad enough?_

"Mr. Fenton?" Valerie asked "If Danny Phantom's a 'halfa' what do YOU think his obsession is?"

"It could be anything" Jack said. "But Maddie and I narrowed it down to a ghost was the cause of his death, or authority figures."

"But if Authority figures were the cause of his death, then you can't really blame him for not trusting them" Tucker pointed out

"I see your point Tucker, but chances are it was just an accident" Jack explained

Jazz held in a laugh at the wince Danny gave at sort of being compared to Vlad.

0000

The Next Day at school,

"Okay students" Maddie said "Yesterday, you learned about what a ghost was. Today, you will learn how professional categorize them"

Needless to say she was impressed when Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker leaned forward as if to give her their undivided attention as they prepared to take notes.

After all, knowing how to categorize the ghosts will help with their ghost files.

"There are 5 different classes." She said writing on the blackboard with chalk. "Classes A, B, C, D, and E. Class A Ghosts are your typical ecto-blobs. They're typically malevolent, but can EASILY be dealt with. They typically have a power level of 0.5-1.

"Class B Ghosts are as easy to deal with as Class A, but they take on a more distinct form" Maddie continued with the lecture. "Their power levels range from 1-3"

"The reason their power levels are a bit higher than Class A is because they need some of the power to keep up their complex shape."

Danny wrote down something else in his notes and showed it to his friends who struggled to keep from laughing

_Class A: ecto-blobs. Power level 0.5-1. Example: Ecto-pusses_

_Class B: complex form, but easy. Power level 1-3. Example: BOX GHOST!_

"Now, the Class C ghosts are the ghosts that are the more complex ghosts that were mentioned yesterday. About 90% of them have an obsession and are the ones that generally attack the City. But there are a few that don't make the first moves and just want some fun. They just have a really sick definition of fun. Their power levels can range anywhere from 4-8"

Each member of team Phantom wrote down their own example of a Class C. Jazz wrote 'Johnny', Danny wrote 'Skulker', Sam did 'Desiree' and Tucker wrote 'Technus'

"Class D Ghosts are the ghosts that are super powerful and should only be fought by professionals or even other ghosts." Maddie continued. "They have a power level of 9-10 and the best example I can give you is that Ghost King that held our town hostage when we learned that Invisobill's real name is Danny Phantom"

"Best way to remember," Jack added. "Think of D for Dangerous"

Paulina raised her hand

"Yes Paulina?" Maddie asked

"Would Danny Phantom be a Class C or D?" Paulina asked

"Actually, Phantom would go in Class E. It's the class that was set up for Halfa's: Ghosts that have more human characteristics than most other ghosts. As we haven't been able to test out Phantom's power yet, we don't know just how powerful they can be. Another characteristic of Class E Ghosts are that their power level can change. While most ghosts stay at a certain level, we HAVE noticed that Phantom gets stronger with each fight which makes us theorize that his power level is increasing"

Sam raised her hand

"Yes Sam?" Jack asked

"Is there a way to test to see how powerful a ghost is?" Sam asked

"There are many ways." Maddie answered. "The easiest is to guess by the strength of their strongest attacks and see just how much damage they can do. MY guess is that Phantom is at a power level of 7-8. About the same as the Wisconsin ghost"

Team Phantom looked at each other nervously. After all, the Fentons haven't seen the Ghostly Wail yet.


	4. Lab

**Chapter 4: Lab**

A week later,

Team Phantom walked into the Ghost 101 classroom bright and early and saw a VERY eager Valerie sitting in the front row

"You seem eager" Sam said accusingly

"This is my favorite class" Valerie told her. "I never knew there was so much to ghosts."

"I'm sure if you let Danny Phantom get a word in edgewise, he could tell you all you're learning from the Fentons…OW!" Tucker said

Sam had stomped on his foot while Danny elbowed him and Jazz whacked him upside the head.

"You four know Phantom?" she asked

"Don't tell Mom and Dad." Danny whispered. "but he saved our lives a few times so…in return we promised to keep our involvement with him a secret"

"Why would he save your lives?"

"No clue." Jazz said

The bell rang and the rest of the class poured in followed by Jack and Maddie (Jack had found the Teacher's Lounge)

"Okay Class" Maddie said since this was her turn to teach. "We have a busy week ahead of us. Before class ends today, do NOT forget to pick up these permission forms. We'll also be doing our first lab this week and your first group project will be assigned. Any questions?"

"About ghosts!" Jack added

Valerie raised her hand

"Yes Valerie?" Maddie called

"Why would a ghost save a group of people?" Valerie asked taking care not to name names.

"This is about Phantom?" Maddie asked

Valerie nodded

"Well, it could be for a number of reasons"

"The first is that he's being very egotistical and wants the fame and glory" Jack said

"OR," Maddie put in. "if his death was recent, then there's a very small chance he remembers a bit of his past life. If that's the case, the people he saved are probably some old friends or family of his or they remind him of himself and his friends and family. Now, if you children will pair up, we'll get started on your first lab"

The class went into the lab, put on their jumpsuits, and paired up. Danny and Tucker were paired together as were Sam and Jazz.

"As you can see, we have some ectoplasm from different ghosts, courtesy of the Guys in White" Maddie said. "The lab is to examine the ectoplasm and determine which belongs to which Class"

Team Phantom exchanged a look having overheard a conversation earlier.

Flashback

_Team Phantom was at the top of the stairs eavesdropping after the doorbell rang. Maddie opened it up._

"_What are YOU doing here?" she asked_

_The Guys in White have been really active lately._

"_We heard you were teaching a class on ghosts" Agent K said "And you know about Ghost Classes" _

"_Yeah." Maddie confirmed _

"_We need your help" Agent O admitted reluctantly_

"_HEY! The Guys in White! My Heroes!" Jack exclaimed. "What can we do to help?"_

_Agent O held out a box which Maddie took._

"_Unlabeled Test tubes of Ectoplasm?" Maddie asked_

"_They're the ectoplasm of ALL different types. However, they got mixed up" Agent O explained_

"_We need YOU to help us sort out the ectoplasm" Agent K said_

End Flashback

In a classic Jack Fenton fashion, Jack suggested that to keep himself from doing the boring stuff, let the kids handle it.

Danny and Tucker checked out each of the samples at their station before deciding which was which.

"Odd" Tucker said looking at Sample #3.

"What?" Danny said flipping through a blank page in his notebook so he can jot down notes

"Check out Sample 3" he said moving

Danny looked inside the microscope. Sure enough, there were flakes of red mixed with the green.

"Tuck…I think we got a rare Class E." Danny said realizing that the red was red blood cells typically found in a human. "The red is red blood cells"

Tucker wrote down the answer.

"Having fun you two?" Maddie asked as she came up to check on them.

"We're fine Mrs. Fenton" Tucker said "We have a Class E"

"Tucker" Danny hissed.

After all, his parents knew Phantom was a Class E. The LAST thing he needed was for them to know that Class E's were literally part-human

"Really?" Maddie asked. "May I?"

Danny reluctantly moved as there was no way out without getting into trouble.

Maddie went around and peeked into the microscope.

"Are those…red blood cells?" she asked

"Don't know. But since the others didn't have red and you said that Class E's have human characteristics…"

"Jack. Come take a look" Maddie said

Jack walked over and looked into the microscope.

"Odd. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this ghost was part-human"

Sam and Jazz looked over at Danny nervously.

After all, 4 days ago, Danny had been attacked by the GIW in Phantom form. Blood was drawn, but he did manage to escape.

Apparently, the GIW took the ectoplasmic sample


	5. The Alliance

**Chapter 5: The Alliance**

(A/N: See original for Field Trip, Projects, and Test).

Danny was in Phantom form just outside the lab. Taking a deep breath, he phased into his parents' lab and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked in her I'm-up-against-the-Ghost-Kid voice completely forgetting her suspicion

"Relax. I come in peace." Danny said holding up his hands before wincing "that sounded MUCH better in my head"

"What do you want Ghost Punk?" Jack asked powering up an ecto-bazooka.

"To offer my services" Danny said. "I heard you're teaching a class on ghosts and I can help. I've fought plenty of ghosts, including a few Class D's and even a Class E.

Jack and Maddie exchanged a look. Phantom DID help Danny, Dash, and Kwan out with their project by protecting them form Plasmius And according to Jazz's project, Phantom HAD been set up.

"Just no funny stuff" Jack said

"Of course not" Danny promised. "So? We have an alliance?"

"Yes" Maddie said

"You teach us what we want to know and we let you live" Jack said before realizing what he said "Er…keep your after-life"

"I know what you meant Jack" Danny said with a relaxed smile that reminded Maddie of her son.

"So what powers do you have?" Maddie asked

"The basics which are intangibility, flight, and invisibility." Danny listed. "Also ecto-blasts, a ghost sense which goes with my ice powers, ectoshields, overshadowing, FINALLY mastered duplication, and my strongest is a ghostly wail. I'm currently working on morphing my ecto-energy, but that's not coming along so well right now"

"Can we see your wail?" Jack asked

"Sorry Jack" Danny said shaking his head. "It's WAY too powerful and I only use it in EXTREME emergencies. It wipes me out too."

"How powerful is too powerful?" Maddie asked

"I can destroy buildings with it" Danny answered

The parents whistled sounding impressed

"I don't mean to cause destruction. But the only way to capture the ghosts is to weaken them and they tend to have a nasty habit of dodging"

"we're well aware of that" Maddie said giving the ghost boy a look to tell him that he's just as bad as the full ghosts when it comes to dodging.

"Where DID you get the Fenton Thermos we've seen you with?" Jack asked

"About a month after I became a ghost, I was fighting this lunch lady ghost who had a thing for meat. During a moment when she had the upperhand, the thermos appeared out of nowhere and whacked me in the face."

"How'd you get it to work?" Jack asked interested

"It just needed a bit of ecto-energy boost to jumpstart it. It works just fine now" Danny answered

"So tell us a bit about yourself Phantom" Maddie said "We wish to know the characteristics of Class E Ghosts"

"Well, like humans, each ghost is different. I know of two other Class E's. One's my arch foe, Plasmius, which I believe your son did a report on The other is my clone, Dani, with an I."

"Before we go into that," Jack asked. "What EXACTLY is a halfa? Your ectoplasm looked part-human"

"Basically, a halfa is a human/ghost hybrid. My parents, like yourselves, were inventors. I got a BIT too close to one of their inventions and it did this to me" Danny said "The price for not listening to them as I wasn't allowed down their without them"

"Do your parents know?" Maddie asked

"No" Danny said "How would you feel if your Danny came up to you and said that they were half-killed by one of your inventions?"

"Point taken" Jack said "So, about Class E's…"

"Power wise, I'm afraid I don't have an answer. I've never been able to test"

"How about we test it for you?" Maddie suggested.

"You'd do that?" Danny asked before looking concerned "But don't you need my most powerful?"

"Not really" Maddie said. "Since you said your wail wipes you out, you're not QUITE at that level yet, but you're body is prepared to get that powerful. We can take an attack that's half the power, measure than, then double the power"

"Okay" Danny said "Would an ecto-blast work?"

"It would be perfect" Maddie said setting up a device looked like a phonograph and a seismograph mixed into one.

"Let me guess" Danny said even though he'd never seen it before "The Fentograph?"

"Have you been spying on us?" Jack asked

"Jack. Almost EVER invention in this room is named the Fenton-something, Jack-something, and even the extremely rare Maddie-something." Danny said

Just shoot an ecto-blast into the phonograph speaker" Maddie instructed. "Make sure it's about half of the power of your wail"

Danny obeyed and Maddie read the chart.

"4.5" She announced. "Which would make you at a Power level of 9"

"And with you getting stronger…" Jack realized. "Probably a good thing we're forming this alliance"

"Yeah" Danny said stunned he was so strong "But why am I so strong? I'm just a kid"

"How long have you been a ghost?" Maddie asked

"A little over a year now"

"Since you're only half ghost, your ghost powers are developing along with your human body" Maddie explained "You probably started off at a level 1 but as you fought ghosts and ghost hunters, your experience has been raising your power as your human body matures"

"I guess that makes sense" Danny mused with a groan. "My sister is NEVER going to let me hear the end of this"

"You have a sister?" Maddie asked

"Yeah. Older and a know-it-all. She's the only one in my family who knows of my condition. Speaking of which, I better get home. It's almost curfew. But before I go, I guess I SHOULD show you my ice power"

He clenched his fist turning his ectoplasm and eyes ice blue (making Maddie's heart skip a beat as Phantom's eyes now matched her son's). He turned the ectoplasm and eyes back to normal and then unclenched his hands revealing an ice crystal

"It won't melt" Danny said handing the crystal to his mother before flying off.


	6. Making Suspicions Known

**Chapter 6: Making Suspicions Known**

It was two months after the start of Ghost 101 Maddie Fenton was REALLY getting nervous.

Valerie was doing as well as Jack and Maddie had suspected. After all, Damon Grey had informed the Fentons of his daughter's ghost hunting hobby and the fact he wasn't thrilled about it and had asked the Fentons to try to talk her out of it.

No luck because Valerie was just too stubborn.

However, that wasn't why Maddie was suspicious as she was looking at the essay she had just graded that was Danny's.

It had taken some time for Danny to warm up to the class, but after a while, he was really getting into it and totally shocking Mr. Lancer who had observed a class with his paying attention and participating. He even threw out a few debates towards Valerie and even the teachers and had been backed up by Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

THAT was what worried Maddie. Danny knew almost too much of the subject.

"You okay Maddie?" Jack asked

"Doesn't Danny seem a little TOO good in class?" Maddie asked.

"Do you think he's cheating?" Jack asked

"No" Maddie answered

_Flashback_

_Maddie went up to Danny's room where Sam and Tucker were with Danny studying for the Ghost 101 test. She was about to open the door to offer them some snacks, when she couldn't help but overhear_

"_Can't you just borrow the answers so we know what to study?" Tucker asked_

"_Absolutely not!" Danny answered almost a little too harshly. "NO cheating. Not now, not EVER. I refuse to cheat!" _

"_Whoa. Just a suggestion Dude." Tucker said._

"_Remember the C.A.T. Tucker?" Sam asked in a knowing tone_

"_I'm not going to risk HIM again" Danny said_

"_Okay. Just…forget I mentioned it" Tucker said_

"_Besides Tucker," Sam joked. "We should know this stuff anyways." _

End Flashback

"Jack…" Maddie said. "I-I think our Danny's Danny Phantom"

"What makes you say THAT?" Jack asked

"Just…Danny's sudden knowledge of all things related to ghosts; he's fascinated in class though he's NEVER shown an interest in Ghost Hunting before; that nervous look he shared with Jazz when we were in the Ghost Zone; the fact that Phantom's part-human due to the red blood cells in his ectoplasmic sample…and the worst hint of all, if you inverse Danny in his lab outfit and turn the eyes neon green, you have Phantom. Not to mention that when Phantom's using his ice powers, his eyes look JUST like our Danny's."

"But… Phantom was in Danny's project" Jack tried to argue

"But one of Phantom's powers is duplication" Maddie said "Plus there's the fact that his parents are inventors and he got 'killed' messing around with one of their inventions. Danny got hurt when he turned on the portal. Phantom has an older 'know-it-all' sister who knows about his condition. Jazz has gotten closer to Danny when neither of us could get through to him. And the accident happened over a year ago. Phantom said he became a halfa over a year ago"

"He DOES seem to know an awful lot about ghosts" Jack mused "Should we confront him?"

Maddie looked at the A paper on the characteristics of ectoplasm written by her son.

"Yes" she said before they went upstairs

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Danny's voice came

Maddie opened the door and saw Danny at his computer typing something up.

"Whatcha working on Son?" Jack asked

"Just something for Phantom he asked since I finally finished my homework" Danny said. "Now that he has an alliance with you guys, he seems a bit more relaxed. He's actually not a bad guy once you get to know him."

"So, has he been helping you with your paper?"

"Just by giving me a ghost's point of view on things" Danny said "He has ENOUGH to do other than do people's homework In return, I'm helping him make some ghost files"

The parents looked on the screen to see a picture of Desiree Under her name was the class, a physical description, her powers, and a description of some of her attacks on the town.

"Danny. We need to talk" Maddie said

Concerned, Danny saved the changes and powered down his computer before turning and gave his mother his undivided attention. He knew that tone from her and knew it was best NOT to argue

"What's wrong?" Danny asked

"Your mother thinks your Phantom" Jack said

Sure enough, the parents saw a glimpse of horror in their son's eyes before he started laughing.

It was too clear that the laugh was forced.

"You're serious?" Danny asked seeing the serious looks on their faces

"There's just way to many similarities to be coincidental" Maddie explained "You're too knowledgeable in the subject of ghosts and ghost hunting. Even for someone with ghost hunters for parents"

"What similarities?"

"Your looks, especially in your lab suit," Maddie listed "Both sets of parents being inventors and both of you getting hurt in a lab accident. Both of you have an older know-it-all sister you're both close to, you know about ghosts that NEVER leave the ghost zone and if they do, they hide pretty well. Also, when he's using his ice powers, he has your eyes. Need I go on?"

"Sounds like you have quite the argument" Danny mused neither denying nor confirming the accusation.

"Danny? Tell me the truth" Maddie said "Is it true?"

Danny was about to deny it, but then he realized something:

His parents no longer hated Phantom, though they were just at the stage of 'barely tolerate'. They wouldn't rip him apart molecule by molecule. And by confirming the suspicion, that would be the end of the secrets and he could go back to having the close relationship he had with his parents. The relationship he had been craving to have again since his half-death experience with the portal, but the fact he was half-ghost prevented it from happening.

Realizing his parents were waiting for a confirmation or a denial, Danny clinched his fist and the blue ectoplasm formed around it He then opened his fist and revealed to his parents a crystal identical to the one he gave Maddie when they set up the alliance.

"It was the portal" he confirmed as he handed the crystal to his parents

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked

"I wasn't sure how'd you react" Danny answered with a shrug "After we set up our alliance, I've been playing with the idea, but I decided to wait until you fully trusted Phantom. Please don't tell anyone. One of the benefits to having a secret identity is so Phantom can hide from the mob of fans"

"Of course we won't tell" Maddie said thinking of the GIW and how they'd probably experiment on her son.

And NOBODY touches Maddie Fenton's baby boy

"I just have one question" Jack said sternly

"Ask away" Danny said

Jack then smiled broadly and placed an arm around his son's shoulders

"How would you like to be my side-kick?" Jack asked

"Why am I the side-kick? I'm the one with the powers" 

"But you're still a minor" Jack answered

"I can live with that answer" Danny sighed as it WAS a pretty reasonable excuse

Suddenly, the door opened and Jazz stuck her head in

"Danny! The Lun…Hi Mom Hi Dad. Sam and Tucker just wanted me to tell Danny to meet them at the Nasty Burger."

"There a ghost attack?" Jack asked

"Uh…" Jazz said not quite sure the best way to answer that.

"It's okay Jazz. They figured it out. Always knew that ghost class would be the downfall of my secret" Danny explained

"In THAT case, The Lunch Lady is at the Nasty Burger" Jazz said.

"The Lunch Lady? She's easy to deal with" Danny said before turning to his father. "I've got this covered. You guys can stay here with Jazz and ask her any questions you were going to ask me. She's been helping me hunt ghosts for about a year now"

Danny stood up and went ghosts in front of his parents for the first time. Then he went intangible and flew off to his and his friends' favorite hangout.

"This is going to take a while to get used to" Maddie said stunned from the transformation. It was one thing to know it, but a completely different thing to see it with your own eyes.

"It took me a few weeks to get used to it" Jazz said "So you figured it out?"

"Too many similarities" Maddie said "If you knew, why didn't you bring this to our attention?"

"It was Danny's secret Not mine." Jazz said "I had seen Danny transform while I was hiding and I wasn't going to tell him that I knew until he came to me to tell me that he was part-ghost Took him about 3 months to figure out that I knew and that was because I helped him with a Level 10 ghost"

"Danny's fought a level 10?" Maddie asked stunned

"Two" Jazz said "Paraiah Dark and this other one, but, as I said, it's Danny's secret"

No way was she telling her parents of Dark Dan this soon after them figuring out that Fenton was Phantom

However, Jack was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked nervously

"So you've been hunting ghosts as well?" Jack asked in a knowing tone

It was at that moment, Jazz realized what had happened

Jazz had spent the past 5 years trying to get it through her parents heads that she would never hunt ghosts. She used the excuse of a psychological experiment to justify her father/daughter ghost hunt while Maddie and Danny were at the "Mother/Son Symposium." But an experiment lasting a year?

"I was merely helping out my baby brother" she defended leaving out the fact it took her a couple of months to be fully accepted into the team.

Just then Danny flew back into the room with a Fenton Thermos.

"Simple enough" Danny said putting the thermos on the desk "everything go alright in here?"

"I can't believe you told them I've been helping you!" Jazz exclaimed

"At least now the Fentons have some Family activities to do!" Jack said happily

"One condition" Danny joked "Jazz NEVER gets thermos duty"

Jazz whacked her brother playfully as he laughed


	7. The Final Exam

**Chapter 7: The Final Exam**

Now that Danny's secret was out at home, he wasn't holding back at ALL in class. If his classmates questioned, like Valerie mostly did, his excuse was that Phantom, who was teaching his parents, was tutoring him.

The last week of school was now upon the kids and Jazz was getting ready for graduation. All that was left now was the final exam in Ghost 101.

Not even Danny knew what the test consisted of

There were two parts to the exam. The first was a classic written exam that discussed the different ghosts and ectoplasm. The only clue to the second part was that their suits were needed.

"Okay class" Jack said after the last of the written exams were turned in. "Now, to the locker rooms and bring you suits."

The class went to the closet and grabbed their custom made hazmat suits and followed Jack and Maddie to the Locker rooms where they changed. Then the boys followed Jack while the girls followed Maddie to the gym were Ms. Teslaff was finishing setting up an obstacle course.

Team Phantom and Valerie rolled their eyes upon seeing what was going on. After all, the second half of the class had been mainly how to work Fenton weapons and how to tell if a ghost is friendly or foe.

"We will go one at a time" Maddie said "Each of you will face two ghosts, provided by Danny Phantom. The first ghost WILL attack you be it friend or foe, but it's up to you to determine it's power level as it will purposefully miss you. Then the second one you will need to determine if it's friend or foe"

"And instead of shouting out 'friend' or 'foe'" Jack said holding out a bazooka in one hand and a thermos in the other. "You shoot and capture if it's foe and you greet it if it's friendly. Any questions? Dash"

"Can we keep the weapons?" Dash asked

"The only souvenir other than your grade is your jumpsuit" Maddie said. "Shall we begin?"

Danny watched from behind the bleachers where the kids who weren't up yet were waiting so they wouldn't be attacked by the unfriendly. NOW he knew why his parents didn't want him releasing the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone.

He had to laugh when his sister was up and the friend/foe she got was Johnny.

"Jazz?" Johnny asked

"NOBODY TRIES TO MAKE HIS GIRLFRIEND POSSESS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she yelled and shot at him indicating that she was still mad at him for that time they had a fling.

"Okay Danny. You're up" Jack called

Danny walked out onto the obstacle course, went through it a bit, and then his ghost sense went off, as it had been doing all day, when who should appear but Wulf.

Wulf jumped out and shot the attack which purposefully missed Danny.

"Level 8" Danny announced.

Wulf walked up to him and sniffed him

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed as Wulf had been one of her captures

"Amiko!" Wulf announced before licking Danny

"Estas bone ..i vid vin tro, Wulf. Ni parol(ad)os poste kiel mi estas en la mezo de testo (It's good to see you too Wulf. We'll talk later. I'm in the middle of a test) Danny said in Esperanto as he scratched Wulf's ear.

Just before he got to where the other ghosts, a very familiar ghost appeared

"You" Danny hissed.

"Hello Daniel" Vlad Plasmius greeted. "I see you're in the middle of something"

"I am" Danny said fingering the bazooka's trigger. "Luckily, this is the part of the test where I get to shoot you"

"Now Daniel, let's be reasonable" Plasmius said "You're becoming as trigger happy as your idiot father" 

"HEY!" Jack said in defense as he did NOT like being called an idiot

"Well, you know what they say Plasmius" Danny said. "Like Father, like Son"

He shot at the ghost but Plasmius dodged before shooting at Danny which technically wasn't part of the test

Luckily, Danny had enough experience to dodge thus shocking his classmates and gym teacher

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Danny bantered "Like go home to the love of your life?"

Danny shot at Vlad again, but the blast was thrown off by an ecto-sheild

"Oh yeah. That's right. Dad MARRIED the love of your life. You're bitter and alone"

"Wait a minute!" Maddie said FINALLY figuring it out.

"Maybe you should do as I suggested and go shopping for a cat" Danny continued the banter

Suddenly, the bazooka powered down

"out of energy are we Daniel?" Vlad asked "I'll stop the attacks only if you renounce your parents and come join me"

"WHAT?" Jack and Maddie exclaimed as they ran to help their son

However, Danny stopped them by giving them a look that said that he could handle this

The fact his eyes were glowing helped freeze them

"Never Vlad" Danny said "I went to you once in an alternative future and I did NOT like the outcome I swore I would NEVER turn into that. I'd rather fight you than join you"

"But you are all out of ecto-energy" Vlad argued knowing that Danny would want to keep his secret as the evil halfa didn't know that Jack and Maddie knew

"Oh Contraire" Danny said before going ghost right in front of everyone. "I have PLENTY of ecto-energy"

He flew up to be level with Vlad and the two battled it out

"Holy Cow!" Dash explained "Danny Fenton is Danny PHANTOM!"

Everyone watched in shock as Danny and his arch foe battled it out. Danny, starting to look exhausted, tackled his rival and got him out of the building

Everyone ran to the door or window to watch

"Give it up Daniel. I'm STILL stronger than you!" Vlad said

Danny turned and signaled to Jazz

"Everyone, cover your ears!" she instructed

They did in confusion as Danny took a deep breath.

Then, he unleashed his ghostly wail sending Vlad into a tree.

Before Vlad could transform, a now human Danny took out the thermos and captured his rival.

He then walked into the gym wiped out and handed the thermos to his stunned Dad

"Considering Plasmius didn't appear where the other friend/foe ghosts did, he wasn't the one assigned to me, but can that still count?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Maddie answered still shocked as she had finally seen for the first time her son's ghost wail

He had definitely gone up a level

"I can't believe you went ghost in front of everyone!" Sam exclaimed "What were you thinking?"

"That it's easier to defeat the Froot-Loop in ghost form and he was being more stubborn than usual" Danny answered "Besides, it's the last week of school. Might as well have a bit of fun this year"

THUD

Everyone turned to where the multiple simultaneous Thuds came from and saw Paulina, Dash, and Valerie all unconscious.

"I think they took this pretty well" Tucker said

Team Phantom laughed as Jack and Maddie tended to the fainted students


	8. Making Things Right

**Chapter 8: Making Things Right**

It was the first day of summer and Jazz had graduated. Danny hadn't spoken to Valerie since he exposed himself, but that was practically due to the fact he was now one of the most popular boys in school thus making Sam and Tucker popular by association.

And Tucker was enjoying EVERY MINUTE. After all, even though Sam and Danny were still in denial, everyone knew that Danny had the hots for Sam which was requited, so girls went for the next best thing: the male side-kick which Danny had said that he wouldn't be able to catch ghosts without.

"He is so milking this" Sam said as she and Danny walked into the Nasty Burger following Tucker who had Paulina and Star practically hanging on him.

"I'm not complaining" Danny said before stopping to see who was behind the free cash register.

It was Valerie.

She then turned to the worker next to her

"I'm going to take my break" she said

"Sure thing Val" the worker said

She then took off her uniform and walked out to the customer side and right up to Danny.

"We need to talk" she told him serious There was no hatred in her voice, but it didn't sound as if she was just going to say 'all is forgive'

"You're right" Danny said in the same tone.

"Behind the restaurant" she said

"Want me to tag along?" Sam asked

"No I need to do this alone" Danny said before following Valerie out

He met up with his ex-almost girlfriend by the dumpster.

"So…all this time?" she asked breaking the silence

"Yeah." Danny confirmed

"I feel like such an idiot." Valerie sighed "All the clues were there"

"You're not an idiot Valerie" Danny argued "You were just blinded by anger and hatred. Feelings that prevented you from listening to me when I TRIED to explain myself to you. I was planning on telling you when we had that thing going, but Technus ruined it"

"You mean when you were toying with my feelings?" she asked

"I wasn't toying. At the time, they were real" Danny retorted "Technus was the one toying with us so he could take over the satellite"

"What about when you destroyed my suit?" she asked

"I saw you in the bushes and I KNEW you weren't in there. Had it really been you, I would have done what I always do. Either fly away or aim for your board to throw you off course giving me enough time to get away. I try not to fight human ghost hunters if I can help it"

"And your dog?"

"Valerie. What I said to you that time we spent all night I. each other was 100% true I've always wanted a puppy, but my parents wouldn't let me have one. What makes you think they would have allowed me to have a GHOST dog?"

"So… that WASN'T your dog?" she asked as realization sunk in.

"No. The dog was just being as annoying as the Box Ghost" Danny explained. "But I found out that he was just after a squeaky toy in the Axion lab as he was the ghost of one of the guard dogs from before the security went high-tech."

"You know," she sighed as everything she learned this past year mixed with what she was learning now. "We could have been quite the team"

"Yeah" Danny said. "Two fighters up in the air plus three-five on the ground… But Mom and Dad teamed up with me, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz so they're getting better at the ghost hunting."

"That's good to hear" Valerie said before laughing at herself "I still can't believe I broke up with you to protect you from you"

"Yeah" Danny said with a small laugh. "We're STILL laughing at the irony. Friends?"

He held out his hand

She examined him for a bit. Truthfully, Danny looked the same as he aways did, before she learned of his status.

"Friends" she said figuring he was more Danny Fenton than Phantom.

"Welcome to Team Phantom Valerie" he said.

The End

A/N: There will be no sequel


End file.
